


MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING  RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY, June 29, 1979

by Jacqueline_64



Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [11]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Decisions, Episode Related, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Reality, Rehabilitation, injuries, progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: As Starsky's condition continues to improve, the next phase of his rehabilitation is getting closer.
Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534526
Kudos: 6





	MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING  RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY, June 29, 1979

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

# THE POST GUNTHER SESSIONS

## MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING  
RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY,

Jacqueline©2020-06-07

**June 29, 1979 – 4:50 PM, Memorial**

**HISTORY  
Patient:** |  |    
David Michael Starsky, white male, age 32  
---|---|---  
**Date of admission:** |  | May 15, 1979 - 1:50 PM; time of incident: approx. 1:08 PM  
**Category:** |  | Multi-trauma and Injury; Penetrating injuries to trunk: 3 gunshot wounds (GSW); suspected trauma to spinal cord;  
severe (internal) bleeding/suspected arterial haemorrhage; weak / irregular pulse; respiratory distress; unconscious.  
**ER:** |  | Trauma staff worked to stabilize the patient until finally at 2:45 PM he could be transferred to the OR for surgery.  
**OR:** |  | Trauma surgery team (OTT 4) – 9 hrs, 17 minutes; 3 bullets removed; 10 pints of blood; cardiac arrest after 4 hrs  
and 12 minutes; thoracotomy; resuscitation 7 minutes; cont. surgery.  
**Post-op status:** |  | Critical; comatose;  
|  |   
May 16, 1979 03:21 PM: |  | Cardiac arrest resuscitation 14 minutes.  
May 17, 1979 08.30 PM: |  | Downgraded to serious/guarded  
May 18, 1979 09:20 AM: |  | Off ventilator; nasal canula – status coma unchanged until 08:05 AM: patient conscious  
May 19, 1979 07:56 AM: |  | Patient awake – cognitive ability could not be tested yet  
May 20, 1979 11:05 AM: |  | Level 1 cognitive ability test; failed  
May 21, 1979 08:45 AM: |  | Level 1 cognitive ability test: successful  
May 22, 1979 10:15 AM: |  | Cognitive skills: adequate (non verbal); short term memory: unsatisfactory  
May 23, 1979 09:45 AM: |  | Level 2 cognitive ability test: failed; respiratory infection  
May 24, 1979 08:15 AM: |  | Respiratory infection; intravenous antibiotics; decision pending on putting patient on ventilator again.  
May 25, 1979 08.15 AM: |  | Restless night; fever spiking at 104 degrees; upgrade intravenous antibiotics; patient sedated  
May 26, 1979 08.15 AM: |  | Situation unchanged  
May 27, 1979 08.15 AM: |  | Slight improvement; fever down to 100 degrees  
May 28, 1979 08.15 AM: |  | Patient’s temperature down to normal level; sedation level reduced  
May 29, 1979 09:15 AM: |  | Patient off sedation, temperature normal, first psychological assessment cancelled  
May 30, 1979 10:05 AM: |  | Situation unchanged; introduction gelatin; special attention swallowing  
May 31, 1979 09:30 AM: |  | Note nursing staff regarding development of bedsores; special attention/treatment plan  
June 01, 1979 10:30 AM: |  | Wound care pressure ulcer started  
June 02, 1979 08:15 AM: |  | Patient transferred to high care unit; special matress, wound care cont’d.  
June 03, 1979 05:30 PM: |  | Introduction applesauce; nausea (admin. Prochlorperazine)  
June 04, 1979 08:30 AM: |  | Breakfast gelatin first success after swallowing training; spontaneous breathing trial (STB) started to wean patient  
off cannula – 20% reduction oxygen level after 30 minute trial; SB moments will be increased by 10 minutes each  
day with 2 hour breaks; monitoring (Sarge/Kramer alternating)  
June 05, 1979 12:30 PM:  |  | Pressure ulcer responding well to treatment; patient cognitive test level 3 successful; oatmeal/gelatin lunch, soft  
fruit: tolerated.  
June 06, 1979 09:30 AM:  |  | Patient’s bed raised 15 degrees; monitoring Colley/Aaronson subsequent consultation Jamison (head of trauma 1,  
critical care, physiatrist)/Aaronson (physical therapist) re therapy plan;   
June 07, 1979 10:15 AM:  |  | Pulmonary testing postponed in light of after effects of injury and surgery; STB continued: additional 15%  
reduction oxygen level (time intervals unchanged, Colley/Frantz alternating) pressure ulcer 80% healed;  
yoghurt: tolerated   
June 08, 1979 10:05 AM:  |  | Muscle strength/ROM testing (Aaronson, passive – assisted - mobilization protocol / muscle stretching protocol  
started); soft food / mash food diet started 3x/day; patient ready for first psychological assessment (Jamison /  
Johanson)   
June 09,1979 08:30 AM:  |  | Patient’s bed raised additional 15 degrees; monitoring Colley/Aaronson subsequent consultation P(a)MP;   
June 10, 1979 10:05 AM:  |  | Pulmonary testing successful (level 2), STB longer interfalls, oxygen reduction unchanged; P(a)MP   
June 11, 1979 11:15 AM:  |  | First psychological assessment (Johanson – advice for follow-up Jamison/Aaronson); additional 20% reduction  
oxygen level (time intervals unchanged, Sarge/Kramer alternating), patient’s bed raised additional 15 degrees  
(monitoring Colley)   
June 12, 1979 08:30 PM:  |  | Patient white blood count elevated: bladder infection, oral antibiotics started; 103 degrees; can’t keep food down;  
special attention; switch to intravenous antibiotics for night   
June 13, 1979 10:15 AM:  |  | Patient temperature unchanged; gelatin tolerated; extra fluids cont’d; 24 hr alert   
June 14, 1979 09:15 AM:  |  | Patient’s temperature normal; white blood count normal; mash food re-started (optional Prochlorperazine)   
June 15, 1979 02:30 PM:  |  | Last day intravenous antibiotics; breakfast: mashed bananas on ½ toast – tolerated; P(a)MP/ROM & muscle stretching  
cont’d.   
June 16, 1979 03:45 PM:  |  | Patient’s bed elevation 90 degrees total; exercise regimen expanded – standing up (20 sec each time – 5 min  
intervals); strengthening exercises extremities expanded; pulmonary testing level 4 successful.   
June 17, 1979 07:50 PM:  |  | Patient spent majority of day in (semi-)seated position; all read-outs (BP/HR/O2sat) normal; breakfast: toast+  
mashed banana, yoghurt; lunch: broth/toast; dinner: mash (potato/chicken/ Apple sauce)  
June 18, 1979 02:20 PM:  |  | P(a)MP/ROM & muscle stretching/ standing up (30 sec each time – 5 min intervals), strengthening exercises  
extremities cont’d.   
June 19, 1979 08:50 PM:  |  | Patient transfer to wheelchair practiced; time in wheelchair 5 min; readouts elevated; returned to normal after 4 min.  
43 sec.; motor development test: negative; consultation Aaronson/Foretti/Jamison exercise plan   
June 20, 1979 09:20 AM:  |  | Wheelchair transfer + seat. time in wheelchair 5 min., readouts elevated; returned to normal after 4 min. 02 sec.;  
P(a)MP/ROM & muscle stretching/ standing up (45 sec each time – 5 min intervals), strengthening exercises  
extremities cont’d.   
June 21, 1979 04:50 PM:  |  | PT exercises expanded; readouts: cont’d improvement; pulmonary test level 5 successful   
June 22, 1979 03:30 PM:  |  | PT exercises: on weekends will be continued as on weekdays (as in full sessions per instructions Aaronson/Foretti);  
P(a)MP/ROM continued, standing extended. Last drain removed; bandage/ wound care instructions (team B)   
June 23, 1979 06:15 PM:  |  | PT, P(a)MP/ROM continued, patient spent majority of day in seated position. Breakfast: toast+cheese and jelly; lunch:  
broth/toast with boiled egg, ½ apple; dinner: baked potato/boiled chicken/steamed vegetables (carrots/green beans)   
June 24, 1979 06:30 PM:  |  | PT, P(a)MP/ROM continued, patient spent majority of day in seated position.   
June 25, 1979 06:30 PM:  |  | Multidisciplinary testing & evaluation of patient by BCPRC expertise team.   
June 26, 1979 05:25 PM:  |  | PT, P(a)MP/ROM continued, patient spent majority of day in seated position. Breakfast: toast+cheese and jelly; lunch: mixed salad with boiled egg, 1 banana; dinner: baked potato/boiled chicken/ steamed vegetables (carrots/green beans) (optional Prochlorperazine)   
June 27, 1979 06:30 PM:  |  | PT, P(a)MP/ROM & muscle stretching/ standing up (1 min each time – 5 min intervals), strengthening exercises extremities cont’d. Patient spent majority of day in seated position  
June 28, 1979 04:15 PM:  |  | PT, P(a)MP/ROM & muscle stretching/ standing up (1 min each time – 5 min intervals), strengthening exercises extremities cont’d; pulmonary check-up: positive. Patient spent majority of day in seated position  
  
**Status updates:**  
Cavanaugh (pulmonologist):  
Patient’s progress continues. Lungs sound clearer with each test moment. I feel that, if Dr Aaronson agrees, we can start with the lung capacity training as soon as his mobility increases.

Foretti (neurologist):  
I agree with Dr Cavenaugh that patient’s progress continues with leaps and bounds. His fine motor skills (hand-eye coordination) are still lagging behind, though. Patient has been examined by Dr Baker (ENT) for his equilibrium problems. The outcome was inconclusive and as I’ve said before, there are no neurological indications for this, so we will continue monitoring as we move on. Reflexes are normal. The therapy developed with Aaronson (PT) neuro-/physical is truly paying off. Cognitive skills normal – however still slightly impaired when fatigued.

Aaronson (physical therapist):  
Patient is clearly on a mission to be able to not only leave hospital as soon as possible, but to be able to move straight back into his own apartment. He is extremely focused and dedicated, but of course I keep him in check. I have visited his apartment with his partner, Detective Hutchinson. The nursing staff printed out copies of my findings for you to study. It is a small apartment, but I don’t think it would be impossible for Detective Starsky to return there after some minor adjustments. The stairs to the apartment are the main obstacle, but I believe that can work in our favor. I believe that is one obstacle even Detective Starsky won’t try to circumnavigate before he’s truly ready. I have informed Detective Hutchinson what would be needed for Detective Starsky’s condition and care, such as an adjustable bed, a walker and/or wheelchair, a shower chair etc. and gave him the contact information of Memorial’s liason to make arrangements to have these items delivered to Detective Starsky’s apartment.

Johanson (psychologist):  
I’ve had two brief consultations with patient, together with dr Aaronson. We have as always urged him to stick to his regimen and not try and do more than he can. We continually caution him that any over exercise might hurt his chances for as full a recovery as possible. The reality of his situation does seem to finally have sunk in with him, so I am – perhaps a bit more guardedly than Dr Aaronson – optimistic about his return home, because the longer his stay at an official care facility, such as Memorial, will last, the more I fear his optimism and drive will decline.

Jamison (head of trauma 1, critical care, physiatrist):  
Again, thank you all for your hard work and dedication to this special case – this special patient. Thank you Dr Aaronson for the lay-out of Detective Starsky’s apartment. I, too, have noticed his dedication and focus have gone up a few notches since the assessment by the BCPRC. He’s making me believe he will continue being the exception to the rule. Let us continue to support him in every way possible, to achieve his goals.

 **Conclusion:**  
Jamison (head of trauma 1, critical care, physiatrist):  
Full team on case Detective Starsky will continue as is to work towards his release from Memorial to home situation for next phase of rehabilitation as an in home-care patient.


End file.
